Secret Base
by Sakini
Summary: Sanji wishes he had apologized while he had the chance. Rating may go up in the future. SanZo


"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"0!"

The final school bell rang, and the happy shouts of "School's over!" could be heard. Zoro and Sanji walked out the school gates, along with the others. "Meet up at the secret base today, everyone!" Luffy cheerfully said, turning around to face Nami, Usopp, Robin, Sanji and Zoro.

"Okay!" Sanji waved to his friends and set off for his home, humming a random tune. He got there in about 5 minutes, and ran inside and up the stairs into his room. He hung his backpack on a hook, and ran back down, writing a note saying "I'll be with my friends!" for Zeff when he returned home. Sanji ran down the street towards his friend's secret base. The secret base was a treehouse, one that they had found abandoned. Sanji smiled to himself as he got closer to his destination.

* * *

"Took you long enough Zoro!" Usopp said. "Yeah Zoro! Why are you late?" Luffy asked.

"You got lost again, didn't you?" Nami turned around to face him, and Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I don't get lost! The streets keep moving!" Zoro huffed. Sanji laughed. Zoro had gotten lost again, even though he had been to the treehouse countless times. They had built a treehouse near a deep wide river, in the forest area in the far end of town where no one lived.

"Well! Anyways, now that everyone's here, I have an announcement to make and some games!" Nami stood up. "Every week day we'll come here play, got it?" Everyone nodded, and Nami smiled.

"So, let's have a bug contest! And like last time, I'll be judge since I don't want to touch any, and Robin too. First one to get the biggest and coolest bug wins!" Nami gave each of the boys toy nets and bug boxes that they kept in the treehouse.

The boys climbed the ladder down and set off, Sanji following Zoro and the other two going off on their own. "Hey Sanji! You hear that? It's a cicada!" Zoro ran off, following the source of the chirping noise. "Zoro! Wait! I know you're going to get lost! Get back here!"

Sanji ran off, hoping Zoro didn't get lost already.

* * *

Zoro did get lost. Sanji wandered around for a full five minutes before he found him underneath a tree, napping, with the cicada in the box. Sanji sighed, and spotted a bug and ran after it. He trapped it with his net and placed it into the box. He walked back to Zoro, and found him still sleeping. He looks so cute when he's sleeping...Wait what? Cute..? Zoro isn't cute… Okay maybe he is… Gah! Nevermind. It's weird arguing with myself... Sanji thought.

* * *

"Where's Sanji and Zoro?" Luffy asked, admiring his pondskater, which he had caught by the lake at the end of the forest. "Maybe The Great Captain Usopp should go find them!" Usopp set down his dragonfly. "They'll be back soon. I hope." "Actually Nami, I can see them coming back." Robin pointed out the small window.

"...your fault for getting us lost!"

"My fault? It's your fault! Not mine!"

"Oh really? How?"

"Your fault for following me in the first place!"

"How is that my fault? I had to make sure you didn't get lost!"

"For the last time, I don't get lost!"

"Then why were you late earlier?"

"I said the streets were moving!"

"Streets don't just move like that, Zoro."

"Hey Sanji! Zoro! Did you catch any bugs?" Nami called out from the window.

"...they can't! Oh Nami! Yeah, I caught a grasshopper!" Sanji held up the box. "And Zoro here caught a cicada."

"Get up here already so I can judge!"

* * *

"Luffy's is...16 millimeters!" Nami held out the measuring tape to the side of the box. "That's not too bad Luffy… But I think it's a little too small." Luffy sighed. "I wanted to win though…"

"Maybe next time. Okay so let's get Zoro's… Your cicada is 60 millimeters! It's bigger than Luffy's at least…" Nami pushed Zoro's box away.

"Usopp, give me yours." Usopp pushed it across the small table. "...81 millimeters! Usopp's winning so far! And now for Sanji's. 25 millimeters…. So that makes…"

"USOPP WON!" Luffy raised the dragonfly into the air.

"It's to be expected of the Great Captain Usopp! Why, I've caught bugs even bigger than this! Did I tell you about the time when I caught a horned hercules taller than the windmill down on the farm, all by myself?"

"COOOL!"

"Well anyways, Usopp won. Luffy, go release the bugs." Nami said.

"Sure!" Luffy walked over to the window and uncovered the boxes one by one. "I'm done!"

"Okay! So, time for the next game. Everyone sit in a circle!" Sanji moved across from Zoro, who was at the back of the treehouse. Usopp and Robin sat in between Sanji and Zoro, while Luffy and Nami sat next to each other.

"So, no backing out of this, okay?" Nami wagged a finger. Everyone nodded. Sanji could tell Nami was plotting something.

"Can I go first? Pleaseeeee?" Luffy said. "You don't even know what we're playing yet!" Nami shouted. "We're playing Truth or Dare today. You guys know how to play right?"

"Uh… I don't know how to play…" Usopp muttered. "Oh! So basically the first person asks truth or dare..."

Sanji wasn't listening as Nami went over the rules. He nudged Robin, who was sitting next to him. "You think you could ask Nami to play a different game for me…?" He whispered. Robin smiled and shook her head. Sanji sighed.

"...And that's basically it. You good now Usopp?" "Uh... I suppose I am…" He said. "Okay then! Let's start! Since Luffy wanted to go first, I'll let him."

"Yay! Okay! I choose… Usopp!" Usopp groaned. "Truth or dare Usopp?"

"Uhhhhh… truth."

"Okay then! Usopp, what food do you hate?" "That's a dumb question Luffy!" Nami shouted. "Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't think of anything…" Luffy said. "So Usopp, what's your answer?" "M-Mushrooms. I ate a poison mushroom before... " Usopp got an idea. "And then the great captain Usopp got superpowers from it and defeated the evi-" "Stop lying Usopp! This is TRUTH or

Dare!"

"Fine fine… So it's my turn now, right?" Usopp asked. "Yes. Go on." Robin replied.

"Okay then... I choose… Zoro!" Usopp pointed at Zoro, who had fallen asleep.

"ZOROOOO! WAKE UP!" Luffy shouted, but Zoro didn't wake up. Luffy walked over to Zoro and jumped on him. "AGH! LUFFY!"

"Zoro! It's your turn!" Luffy got off of Zoro. "Yeah! And I choose a dare!" Usopp said, smirking.

"Zoro has to hug Nami!" "WHAT?!"Zoro shouted. "NO!"

"Sorry Zoro, but didn't you agree to no backing out earlier?" Sanji said, leaning back into the bean bag. "Wait But-"

"Zoro just hurry up and get it over with!"

"Okay! Okay…! Fine…" Zoro walked towards Nami, and put his arms around her.

Nami did the same, and glared at Usopp. Zoro pushed himself away from Nami and returned to his bean bag. "You're sooo paying for this Usopp." Nami pouted. "Your turn Zoro!"

"Fine… Nami. Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "Go punish Usopp for the previous dare." Zoro smirked. "Gladly." Nami grinned, and walked towards Usopp, who was trying to hide in the bean bag chair by sinking into it.

She flipped the bean bag over along with Usopp, who had started shouting muffled "I'm sorry!"'s. Nami sat on the bean bag, trapping Usopp underneath. "Doggy pile!" Luffy cried, and he jumped on top of Usopp as well. "I think that's enough now…" Sanji nervously said.

"I had to hug ZORO, Sanji. This isn't enough." "This is fun!" "Nami, I think that's enough." Robin pointed to the bean bag. "You might be suffocating him."

"Oh."Nami jumped off, Luffy doing the same, and flipped the bean bag off of Usopp. "You okay Usopp?" Luffy asked. "No!" Usopp paused, catching his breath. "I thought only Nami was sitting on me! Not you too!" "Haha.. Sorry!" Luffy laughed and flopped back into his own seat.

"So, my turn now! Robin, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay! This doesn't really have to do with you but just do this.." Nami whispered into Robin's ear. Robin nodded after Nami returned to her seat. "So, Nami's dare has something to do with the next round. I chose Sanji. Sanji, my dare was to pick you for the next truth or dare."

"Oh. Woooow Nami. Uhhhh... okay. Truth I guess." Sanji crossed his arms, he didn't really know if he wanted to do one of Robin's dares, but then again, truth was just as bad.

"Perfect. So… Sanji, Do you love Zoro?"

Sanji almost choked on his own spit. "I'm sorry Robin… I think I heard you wrong. Could you repeat what you said…?" Sanji said.

"That's fine. The question was..." Robin glanced over to Nami.

"Do you love Zoro or not?" Nami continued. "Not as your best friend, I mean as in the "like like" type."

Sanji stared at Nami. How did she know…?

"Nami… I think-"

"No you didn't hear me wrong. I'll repeat it again for you if you really think you're imagining this." Nami crossed her arms

"N-No! I don't know why you would think I'm in love with Zoro! I don't love him! Actually... I hate him - that green haired bastard with no manners at al-" Sanji stopped and looked at Zoro. He had forgotten that Zoro was even here. Zoro sat there, looking up at Sanji

"Oh...Uh…" Zoro didn't know what to say, hearing what his best friend had said. Sanji took a step backwards, and turned around. He heard someone call his name,but he didn't turn back and went for the ladder. He climbed down, and ran off.

* * *

A/N: So basically… This is my first story! Sorry if it sucks... The bug measurements are from my friend who has the animal crossing new leaf game, so I used the bug info from that for the little bug contest here. Most of this story is based on the plot of another anime. I would appreciate it if you reviewed :D Until next time!


End file.
